Sakura tree story
by CuteDogs
Summary: Broken and hurt, but will that change? Puppyshipping ahead


CD: "Hi everybody this is my first story here at fanfiction and let me introuduce you to my yami [points at my yami] Say hi yami"

CDY: [mutters] _"Why do you always drag me in your stuff?" _"Hi"

CD: "Now,now be nice"

[Yami stares at me]

CDY: "Shouldn't we start the story I think that people over there are waiting that you'll start this story"

CD: "Huh? Oh right [takes an deep breath] I don't own yu-gi-oh or anything of it, this is just an fanfic"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Sakura Tree story

A sunny day in the middle of the week. School had ended and everybody was on their way home, except one person. The blond boy walked trough the schoolyard and sat down under a sakura tree. The only thing he could think about was all the people that had someone that cared for them except for.. "_What was i thinking_?" he said to himself. He curled up sitting and buried his face on his knees, he was crying.

Not far away you could hear footsteps coming closer and closer, and then they suddenly stopped.

"Well what do we have here. Can't you find your way home mutt?"

"Go away Kaiba and leave me alone. And I'm not a mutt" Jounouchi growled

"That's not how you speak to your master, dog" a smirk went up on Kaiba's face

Jounouchi lifted his head from his knees and stared at the CEO "I'M NOT A DOG KAIBA AND YOUR NOT MY MASTER" Jounouchi yelled at him

Kaiba stared at the blond and his eyes spotted his cheeks _'Is that tears?' _the CEO's eyes stil on his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

Jounouchi turned his head away from the CEO "None of your business moneybags"

Kaiba walked closer to Jou and he bent down on his knees and put a hand on Jou's cheek and turned his head that he could see his eyes. Jounouchi looked at him and Kaibas eyes wasn't as cold as usual he could see some caring in his eyes. He was used to his cold and emotionless eyes but something was diffrent about him.

"What happend?" Still looking in Jou's eyes

_'Why should I tell him what happend. He will only make fun out of me, but still.. I want to tell him'_

"Please Jounouchi, you can trust me" and a smile came forth on Kaibas face

Jounouchi gasped he had never seen the CEO smile before and it was an real smile not an smirk or something like that but an real smile. Something melted in Jounouchis heart. He had never seen this side of Kaiba before not even near this. _'He's so beautiful' _Jou thought. _'Even though I have been in love with him for a long time and tell him that I love him. How big is the chance that he will say I love you too to me?'_

Now even more tears went down on Jou's cheeks.

"M-Mai.. b-bb-broke up with m-me f-for another.. g-guy" Jounouchi spoke out with an shaky voice and closed his eyes. And waited that the CEO would start to insult him or call him names.

Kaibas smile disapeard from his face _'She will pay for hurting my puppy.. wait did I just say 'my' pyppy?' _Kaiba took an another look on Jounouchi _'Why do you make me feel like this? Why do you always make my heart beat hard when you're near me?' _Kaiba closed his eyes and opend his eyes again and stared at Jounouchi.

"It's not your fault you know that" Kaiba spoke with an low voice.

Jounouchis eyes flew opend and stared at him it wasen't what he expected to hear from the great Seto Kaiba.

"Your wrong, it 'is' my fault... I wasn't good enough for her. I'm worthless even you say that" Jounouchi coverd his face with his hands and sobbed.

_'Is it true? have I called Jounouchi worthless?'_ Kaiba thought for himself

"NO, your not worthless."

"Then 'why' do you call me worthless? and insult me" Jounouchi yelled at Kaiba

Kaiba turned his head away. He felt his heart break in the middle.

"It's beacause I.. I.." He turned his head towards Jounouchi again "Listen to me 'you' are not worthless. I care about you"

"People who cares for an other don't call people names"

Kaiba took an deep breath and stared at Jounouchi.

"Do you really want to know why I fight with you and call you names"

"Yes" Jounouchi stared at him

"The only way I could get near you was to have 'our' little fight in school beacuse I didn't want people to think I have gone soft and weak. My true feelings to is that I care for you a lot and I.." There was an silence between them "Gozaburo teached me that caring for an other is an weak side of you that people could take an advantage of you"

Kaiba looked on the ground and saw a sakura flower he picked it up in his hand and watched it. He turned his head in front of Jounouchi with his other hand he took Jounouchis hand in his hand. He put the flower in Jou's hand.

"The truth is that I love you Katsuya Jounouchi so much it hurts and I want to be together with you"

Jounouchi was breathless for a sec he looked at the flower and smiled. He looked up on Kaiba and smiled, Jou's eyes sparkled with happyness.

"I love you too Seto Kaiba" Jou steped closer to Seto and gave him a kiss on his lips.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

That's the end of the story I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think of it and cookies to you all.


End file.
